


Young Justice: The Death of the Bird (Rewrite)

by PureLaith



Series: Young Justice: The Battle for Earth [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Artemis/Wally is minor, F/M, Implied Dick Grayson/Wally West - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureLaith/pseuds/PureLaith
Summary: After the team kicks Nightwing out because of his plan he decides he's had enough and says his final goodbyes and this is the aftermath.(Trigger warning for chapters 1, 3, and 11)





	1. A Lasting Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, but this is something I wrote over on Fanfiction, and I think it was pretty good.
> 
> Trigger warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'gann had rarely shown any signs of emotion anymore, she wasn't even trying to make meals for the team, and from first glance you could tell she was barely eating; seeing this made everybody wish that she would go back to her old happy self.
> 
> Artemis had simply been MIA since she found out, every attempt to reach her was blocked and the system had registered her zeta tubing 5 days ago, it was reassuring for them to know they didn't need to reactivate her hologram.

**In a Blüdhaven Apartment**

* * *

Nightwing was sitting in his apartment, holding in his hands: his old robin mask in one, and a bottle of pills in the other. He sat down the mask and picked up his phone, he started dialing the very familiar number  _not that he'll pick up_ he thought as he pressed the call button.

Meanwhile at Mount Justice the whole team (aside from Artemis and Kaldur) were sitting in what was designed to be the living room when Wally's phone started going off; everybody looked over as he looked st the number and frowned. "It's the traitor." He scoffed. "Maybe we shou-" M'gann started only to get cut off by Superboy. "No M'gann, he used us, he should just leave us alone." His hateful glare aimed towards Nightwing's old room. It was at this point that Artemis walked in. "What's going on guys?" She asked.

"Nothing Arty." Wally stated flatly as the phone rang again and again until Artemis picked it up. "Hello?"

**"Hey... it's Nightwing, I wanted to call and say I'm sorry... for pulling you and Wally back into the hero life, I know you left it behind for a reason- and I may not know that reason, I know it was a good one... tell Wally I'm sorry too, I wasn't a good friend for him in the end but... I'm gonna make it up to him; I'm gonna do what will most likely make his entire day. Tell him he won't have to worry about me calling him anymore."**

 "Nightwing what are you-" the phone suddenly hung up, but for a split second Artemis swore she could hear Dick starting to  _cry_ something she's never heard or seen him do. Artemis turned to face the team. "Guys..."

Back in Blüdhaven, Dick emptied the entire bottle into his hands and counted them, he wouldn't take then until he knew enough were there, and now he did. Dick started taking them, one by one, until only a handful remained. It was then that M'gann contacted him via mind link.

 _'Nightwing, can you hear me...?'_ M'gann asked, worried that she had been too late, worried that she didn't prevent what she could have.

Dick tensed up, he knew Artemis still cared about him- they were the original powerless duo of the team after all; but he didn't think she'd go as far as to send M'gann to check on him.  _'I'm here Ms. M'_ he thought as he calmed his nerves, his emotions; essentially he calmed his mind entirely, leaving a trace of nothing for the martian linked to him to pick up on.

M'gann sighed in relief now that she knew he was okay.  _'Artemis was worried about you, your call sounded very... final to her.' 'I'm fine Ms. M, it was final... I'm retiring from being Nightwing... retiring from the hero business entirely.'_ Dick nearly chuckles at that, it wasn't a total lie; in a way he was retiring from the hero business, if dying counts that is.

 _'That's... but you're a hero 'Wing... it's who you are.'_ M'gaan stated, she knew Dick had essentially been raised as a hero.  _'Ms. M, I'm done, I can't do it anymore, I lost the city's trust in me after a Joker attack, Nightwing is done.'_

M'gann gasped, she hadn't known that... if she had maybe she could have helped.

 _'Okay... just... talk to us if you need anything, Wally may act like he doesn't... but he misses you Nightwing.'_ M'gann said, cutting the link and flying back to the mountain.

* * *

Dick sighed and looked back to the remaining pills in his hand, starting to rethink his decision  _she's lying, and you know it._ he thought to himself before looking back down at the pills, tipping them all into his mouth and lying down on the bed behind him. Darkness started closing in on his vision and he welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

 

Wally knew something was wrong, he could feel it, he didn't know what but something had happened to Dick; he sped over to Blüdhaven in an instant, wasting no time in following his gut.

Once he reached Dick's apartment he knocked on the door. "Dick? It's me, Wally." He said, listening closely for any movement on the other side of the door, when he didn't hear any he frowned and knocked again. "Dick come on, open up!" He called again, groaning when his calls weren't answered.

 _M'gann did say he was retiring... but that doesn't explain why he's not opening._ Wally thought as he reached for the door, surprised that the handle turned.  _That's strange... Dick always keeps his door locked..._ Wally's eyes widened as he wasted no time to open the door and rushed in. "Dick where are you?" He called into the apartment, looking around everywhere and coming up with nothing. "One last room..." Wally gulped as he looked towards the bedroom door.  _Maybe he's just sleeping..._ Wally thought as he made his way to the door and slowly opening it and sighing in relief as he saw Dick on the bed.

"Man you scared me Dick, you have-" Wally stopped mid sentence when he spotted the empty pill bottle on the bed. "Dick?" He asked as he slowly approached the bed. "Dick, c'mon man, this isn't funny..." Wally said shakily as he pressed a hand to the man's neck. Panic starting to show when he felt nothing, no pulse, no heat... no  _life._ Wally scrambled for his phone and called the police in a panicked state, having to repeat multiple times as his eyes started to tear up and his tears started flowing. "N- No, th- there's no heartbeat..." Wally admitted as he started crying; sitting on the bed and pulling Dick close and sobbed openly into his neck, which was now growing cold.

* * *

The next month had been nothing but sadness for the team, the original members were the ones affected most:

Wally barely left his room anymore, the only times he was seen outside of it was at the base of Dick's memorial: sobbing and apologizing, the words never reaching the ears of the man he had considered his brother.

Zatanna ran to Doctor Fate, sobbing and holding him close, she had come to consider him like a second father to her.

M'gaan had rarely shown any signs of emotion anymore, she wasn't even trying to make meals for the team, and from first glance you could tell she was barely eating; seeing this made everybody wish that she would go back to her old happy self.

Artemis had simply been MIA since she found out, every attempt to reach her was blocked and the system had registered her zeta tubing 5 days ago, it was reassuring for them to know they didn't need to reactivate her hologram.

Kaldur had resigned, feeling responsible for what happened, he returned to Atlantis, returning to his studies at the academy and hanging up the mantle of Aqualad.

Superboy simply sat in his room, unsure of how to feel. He knows he should be sad about it, but all he could do is feel angered, Dick had put M'gann into the state she is now, Superboy knows he didn't want this to happen, but it did... so why couldn't he get over this anger towards him?

* * *

Just when the team thought things were getting better, just when they thought their time of mourning was ending... the worst thing had happened. Wally sped into the Mountain, sobbing as he held Roy's body close: head with a hole in it, clutching a note from Dick in his hand.


	2. Apology

I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I've been going through a serious case of writer's block for a while now, and it doesn't seem to be ending for a while. But the second its over I'll start posting chapters as quick as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know S3 just came out yesterday, but I wanted to write this because its been a while since I wrote something and I thought I'd bring a story of mine from another site over to this one. 
> 
> Also, I'm rewriting this, the plot will be the same, but the story over all will be different, if you'd like the original version posted as well, I'll post it
> 
> Please tell me what you think about this and if it needs revising or not.


End file.
